Conduite accompagnée
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Arthur fait plusieurs jobs pour financer ses études. L'un d'eux? Prof de conduite. Ca ne lui plaisait déjà pas beaucoup, mais depuis qu'il donne des cours à Alfred Jones, c'est encore pire... OS. /!\ USUK


Haha, il n'y a pas à dire, le mot "vacances" est un mot magique.

La version papier de ce texte a été commencée il y a environ un mois, mais ce n'est qu'hier, avant-veille d'une semaine de congé, que je me suis motivée à la terminer et -ô miracle- cet après-midi où les vacances ont commencé que je me suis décidée à la retaper et à la poster!

Ceci dit, ce n'est qu'un petit OS sans prétention et que je ne trouve pas très satisfaisant mais bon, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire alors je tiens quand même à le partager :)

So...

Disclaimer: les deux personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: USUK! Que les fans intolérants de FrUK passent leur chemins. Je tiens à préciser que pour ma part, j'apprécie les deux pairings, mais qu'aucune idée de FrUK ne m'est venue en tête actuellement...

Bref j'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, que ce soit pour critique ou me jeter des fleurs *tousse* ...

* * *

Conduite accompagnée

Arthur Kirkland regarda mécaniquement sa montre. Puis son agenda, avec à peine plus d'attention.

_Samedi 28 septembre, 14h00 : Alfred Jones._

Éberlué, il regarda à nouveau l'heure.

13h55.

Oh shit.

Dans cinq minutes au maximum, son prochain élève allait arriver.

Arthur n'aimait pas particulièrement donner des cours de conduite. Mais il avait besoin de ce boulot, parce que commencer l'école d'hôtellerie à 26 ans sans avoir travaillé avant et après s'être disputé avec ses parents, ça n'avait vraiment pas été un bon plan.

Alors il devait bien se résigner à prendre le premier job venu même si ce dernier ne lui plaisait pas des masses.

Mais un élève comme Alfred Jones, Bloody Hell, c'était bien pire.

18 ans, beau gosse. Parce que oui, en plus d'être plus ou moins un danger publique frôlant sans cesse l'excès de vitesse (enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il prenne un arbre de peu...), il fallait qu'il soit bien foutu.

Ah oui.

Le sujet de la dispute entre Arthur et ses parents?

Son orientation sexuelle.

Ca n'était déjà pas facile pour Arthur.

Alors pourquoi ce petit crétin américain lui compliquait encore la vie?

Parce que, franchement...

Premier cours?

Effacez. Ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés dans la voiture.

Première entrevue? Alfred avait littéralement déshabillé Arthur du regard, le reluquant des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds, à tel point que l'Anglais se serait cru face à son prof de cuisine.

Après une moue d'approbation, Alfred avait souri et passé sa langue lentement sur ses lèvres, avant de déclarer:

-J'ai hâte de commencer le cours, monsieur...

Deuxième cours? Le novice avait défait le frein à main, avant que cette dernière ne vienne s'égarer sur la cuisse de son passager.

Arthur s'était senti rougir et brûler à l'intérieur de lui-même, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

Pendant que le professeur s'évertuait à enlever la main baladeuse toutes les cinq secondes, Alfred essayait de conduire.

Ce fut à cette occasion que, lancés à du 120 km/h sur une route étroite de campagne, Arthur étant fort peu attentifs, ils avaient failli finir leur jour dans le susmentionné arbre qui passerait toute envie d'excès de vitesse à l'adolescent.

Et tout ce que ce pervers d'ado avait trouvé à répliquer à l'engueulade monumentale qu'il s'était prise, ça avait été:

-La perspective de finir mes jours avec vous ne m'aurait pas déplu.

Arthur, cramoisi et sur les nerfs, avait mis fin à la leçon et avait conduit lui-même pour le retour, confinant Alfred sur la banquette arrière.

Le troisième cours avait été moins chaotique. Peut-être Alfred avait-il changé de technique de drague -si c'en était une. En tout cas, il s'était non seulement appliqué et concentré, mais il avait aussi épargné tout attouchement à Arthur.

Il s'était contenté de glisser quelques sous-entendus légers -mais parfois déjà trop osés pour les chastes oreilles d'Arthur- au cours d'une conversation somme toute très banale.

Conversation qui avait permis à Arthur de se rendre compte que sous ses dehors d'adolescent un rien candide et surtout insupportablement énergique et volubile, Alfred avait quand même un... semblant... d'intelligence.

Oui, contrairement aux apparences, il était loin d'être bête.

Ils avaient abordés divers sujets. Entre autres banalités: l'école, la famille, l'adolescence, ...

Arthur s'était surpris à parler de lui, à commenter certaines anecdotes d'Alfred avec son propre vécu. Et se faisant, il avait pu se rendre compte que son élève comprenait, voire vivait les mêmes choses que lui... Et vice versa.

Ce jour-là, le cours avait été plus ou moins parfait.

Ils étaient retournés en un seul morceau à l'agence d'auto-école et Arthur s'était senti... A l'aise avec son disciple.

Au point qu'il avait pensé que s'il était comme ça à chaque cours, ça allait être bien plus agréable et, qui sait, peut-être l'Anglais finirait-il par apprécier son élève comme un ami.

Mais ledit élève avait brillamment ruiné les projets du plus âgé.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, Alfred en avait fait le tour et, face à son professeur, lui avait adressé d'une voix enjouée:

-A la semaine prochaine!

Là n'était pas le problème.

Celui-ci résidait dans le fait qu'Arthur n'avait pas eu me temps de lui retourner la politesse, car ses lèvres avaient été subitement scellées par celles de l'Américain.

Avant même que l'Anglais n'ait pu penser "What the fuck?" ni réalisé que ce fucking teenager laissait impunément sa langue parcourir la bouche de son professeur et que ce dernier ait pu protester, l'adolescent s'était volatilisé.

Cela s'était produit la semaine précédente.

Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

Il hésitait toujours entre la colère (Goddamn, il m'a embrassé!) et l'incompréhension (Damn it, il m'a quand même embrassé... C'était peut-être pas du vent alors, tout ce qu'il a fait et dit... Peut-être que je lui plais vraiment... Peut-être qu'il m'aime réellement...) voire même plutôt, le rêve.

Arthur, le malheureux Arthur à qui la chance n'avait encore jamais vraiment souri en amour, essayait de se persuader qu'il n'en était rien, que ce n'était encore une fois que des spéculations de sa part.

Après tout, Alfred n'était qu'un adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Oui, voila. Il était en plein questionnement et se testait. Rien de sérieux. Rien de plus.

Il ne pouvait en aller autrement! Il était impossible d'expliquer d'une autre façon qu'Arthur ait été embrassé par quelqu'un comme l'Américain.

Sérieusement.

Alfred Jones.

Bien foutu, pas aussi con qu'il en avait l'air, drôle et indéniablement classe -quand même.

Pourquoi lui aurait-il eu un coup de coeur pour Arthur Kirkland, 26 ans, naïf, tsundere, maladroit et souffrant d'une anomalie grave des sourcils?

Trop de questions et d'incertitude dans la tête de Kirkland.

Trop de stress à la perspective de revoir son élève la semaine suivante.

Il espérait avoir les réponses qu'il attendait.

La clochette au-dessus de l'entrée tinta. Arthur leva les yeux pour découvrir Alfred, la capuche de son pull à l'effigie de 30 Seconds to Mars rabattue sur ses cheveux blonds, les yeux dissimulés par les innombrables gouttelettes de pluie accrochées à ses lunettes, les mains dans les poches de sa veste d'aviateur brune.

Il se dirigea par habitude vers le comptoir derrière lequel Arthur patientait.

-Salut, Arthur! dit-il, jovial.

-Bonjour.

Dépité, l'Américain marmonna:

-Quelle froideur... Pas content de voir ton héros?

Arthur se contenta d'un "tch" méprisant et d'un "on y va" glacial.

Alfred ne se fit pas prier.

Dehors, une fine pluie arrosait inlassablement les environs.

-Parfait. commenta Arthur. Ca va t'entraîner à conduire sous la pluie, elle n'est pas trop violente.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Arthur indiqua l'itinéraire du jour, puis le silence se fit entre eux, seulement rompu par les quelques indications ou remarques du professeur.

-Tu es fâché pour la dernière fois? risqua finalement l'adolescent.

-Quelle perspicacité. grinça Arthur.

-J'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. répondit l'adolescent. Ca me file la nausée. Je préfère les actes, alors je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour te faire comprendre que...

-Tu sais pas ce que tu fais, Alfred. Tu as 18 ans, tu n'as aucune idée de la vie que tu vas ou veux mener, tu ne fais que te tester!

-C'est toi qui n'a aucune idée de la vie que je mène. Je n'ai pas fait ça... Je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux vérifier que je suis réellement gay, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Je suis sûr de moi. Ce n'est pas... La première fois que je ressens ça pour un garçon. Et tu es loin d'être le premier que j'ai embrassé. dit-il, vexé.

Arthur rougit. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec personne, encore moins avec un type plus jeune qu'il avait vu quatre fois dans sa vie.

-Tout ce que je veux, reprit Alfred, c'est que tu me dises si ça te dérange. Visiblement, tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi qu'autre chose, j'en conclus que l'idée en elle-même que j'aie jeté mon dévolu sur toi ne te dérange pas trop. De plus, la dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas repoussé...

-J'étais... trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit! se défendit l'Anglais, écarlate.

Alfred sourit.

-Tu es encore plus beau quand tu rougis.

Attendez... What?

-M... Mais! Concentre-toi sur la route!

Le silence se fit un instant, puis le plus jeune reprit:

-Je ne te plais pas ou bien tu as déjà quelqu'un?

-Mais enfin! Ca ne te regarde pas!

-Bien sûr que si, puisque je veux tenter ma chance. Alors dis-moi... Sois définitif. Si jamais c'est vrai, alors je changerai de professeur et je ne t'infligerai plus ma présence...

Il avait l'air triste. Arthur aurait voulu crier "mais non, je n'ai personne, ne t'inquiète pas et embrasse-moi!", mais...

-Alfred. J'ai 26 ans, toi 18! Comment tu veux que ça marche?

-Ca n'est pas un problème pour moi. Il n'y a que ça qui te dérange?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je... Hey, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?

-Il pleut trop fort. J'y vois plus à un mètre.

Arthur jeta un oeil dehors. Il pleuvait des cordes, la route était martelée de grosses gouttes et la visibilité fortement réduite.

-Bon réflexe, le bas-côté.

-On attend que ça se calme?

-Oui, ça ne devrait pas durer.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et contempla les autres voitures éclabousser les environs de gerbes d'eau à chaque passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alfred reprit la parole.

-Tu as déjà vu Titanic?

Arthur acquiesça, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il posait une question aussi incongrue.

Puis il rougit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses genoux.

Alfred avait quitté la place du conducteur pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son professeur. Il murmura à son oreille:

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils font dans la voiture?

Il immobilisa Arthur qui tentait de le repousser et attendit sa réponse. Il hocha positivement la tête.

-Parfait...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

-Je te l'ai dit... Je préfère l'action.

Il recommença.

Arthur n'était plus capable de penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, déjà?

Il ne lui rendait quand même pas son baiser, si? Si?

Il avait maintes fois souligné intérieurement le physique avantageux d'Alfred et admis qu'il se sentait bien avec lui -quand il se tenait à carreau.

Mais était-ce suffisant pour qu'il soit sûr de ses sentiments, s'il y en avait, mais ça l'était apparemment à son corps pour profiter de l'instant et de cette position suggestive.

Il sentait le désir monter en lui.

Alfred rompit un instant leurs baisers pour commenter:

-Visiblement, les actes sont effectivement plus efficaces que les mots pour te faire cracher le morceau...

Il arborait un sourire purement pervers et regardait l'entrejambe d'Arthur avec délectation.

Celui-ci rougit encore un peu plus, mais Alfred revint s'occuper de ses lèvres et il cessa d'y penser.

Les mains de l'Américain dénouèrent lascivement la cravate du professeur et ouvrirent sensuellement quelques boutons, puis se glissèrent sous la chemise, pendant qu'Arthur, laissant libre cours à son désir, calait un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui.

L'esprit de l'Anglais ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

Toutes ses pensées se résumaient à Alfred.

Ses baisers brûlants, ses mains glacées sur son corps en feu, se respiration hachée, ses yeux animés d'une flamme lubrique.

Et puis à son désir grandissant. La folie commençait à s'emparer de lui.

Alfred le comblait d'attentions, il profitait pleinement de ce moment qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Il en aurait presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans une voiture et pas au septième ciel.

Il nageait en pleine euphorie. Et ça ne faisait apparemment que commencer.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Alfred cessa ses baisers, retira ses mains. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Arthur d'une voir rauque.

Goddamn, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté?

-Il ne pleut plus. répliqua Alfred en riant. La suite au prochain cours, prof...

Sournois, il reprit sa place au volant tandis qu'Arthur, gêné comme jamais, frustré et écarlate, essayait de se calmer et de se faire à l'idée que tout était fini -pour cette fois en tout cas...

Ils réarrangèrent leurs vêtements et l'étudiant redémarra.

Ils roulèrent sans échanger un mot jusqu'à retrouver le parking de l'agence, jugeant tous les deux que le cours n'aurait pas pu continuer dans ces conditions.

Alfred sortit le premier.

Arthur, quant à lui, avait du mal à redescendre sur terre.

Et son élève ne lui facilita pas la tâche. S'amusant avec ses nerfs jusqu'au bout, il l'embrassa chastement et lui glissa:

-Merci pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Et à la semaine prochaine...

Il s'en alla avec un signe de la main.

Arthur, seul au milieu du parking, se surprit pour la première fois à attendre un cours de conduite avec impatience.

* * *

D'autres One-shot et songfics devraient suivre, la fin de Sünde et le début de Twelve's Quest également!

A bientôt j'espère ;)


End file.
